Labyrinth: Cursed and Broken chapter 1
by xBowiegirlx
Summary: Four years after Sarah's Journey through the labyrinth, her life comes crashing down around her. Both her parents have died in a car crash, leaving her and Toby as orphans. Sarah becomes depressed and reliant on alcohol, Strange things are happening to her and she needs a answer. Can her life be saved? and can she save a life? rating may change.
1. Labyrinth: Cursed and Broken Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, only the story that popped into my head one day. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson.

PART ONE: KEEP ME NUMB.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah wiped the last of the tears that streamed down her face with the back of her hand, and then, let out a heavy sigh.

"Well Toby, its just you and me now kindo." she said putting her hand on the six year old's shoulder.

"Why did he have to die Sarah?" he sniffed and scrubbed his eyes with his sleeve. Sarah let out a shuddering sigh and replied sadly. "Because its now fair Tobes...its just not fair."

Thunder growled and rain began to fall heavily. "C'on Toby, lets get outta here." She said as she pulled off her hat and put it on her brothers blonde head. Toby didn't move.

"Toby come on, its pouring..." She said bending down to his leave so that she could look him in the eyes.

"No Sarah." Was his simple answer. he turned towards his sister, tears in his big innocent eyes. "I'm not leaving Merlin here!" he wailed, as tears began pouring down his face again and he covered his eyes with his hands. Sarah's eyes watered up again at this and she gently took the boys gloved hands in her own.

"Toby...Merlin lives here now... remember how much he loved the park Toby, it was his favorite place. he is happy here." she said her voice cracking with emotion.

"Look Toby, I tell you what, we'll come here and visit Merlin as often as possible. And we'll bring him his favorite treats and place them by his grave...I promise we will."

Toby nodded sadly, turning his head to look at the grave stone once more, then took his sisters hand and they both walked sadly out of the park.

o0o0o0o

Sarah unlocked the door to her small apartment, and took off her boots and socked coat. Once Toby had done the same he walked slowly into the living room. Sarah heard him switch on the TV and she smiled. Television was his safe haven she thought as she hung up her coat. It helped him forget for a while...just like alcohol had done for her. at the thought of the liquid she began to crave it, and she felt her mouth dry. she needed a drink. She had never been much of a drinker, in all honesty she never used to like the taste of it. But when her parents had died in a car accident two years ago she found it was the only thing that seemed to help with the pain, and now she was addicted to the stuff.

She felt her heart twist with pain at the thought of her parents and she quickly had to set her mind to something different, anything, just get them out of her head. She turned her and saw Merlin's basket in the corner of the room. She felt more pain rise in her heart and her eyes stung with tears. Merlin's death had come as a complete shock to her, he had been a very healthy dog all his life, he ate and walked daily just like any other dog, showing no signs of illness... Only yesterday she took him on a walk to the park as usual, when she had noticed his breathing was harsh. when she took him home that night he wouldn't eat or drink, and he would whine whenever she left his side, she ended up sleeping on the couch next to him, so that she could keep a eye on him. When she had woken the next morning he had died in his sleep. She has quickly phoned the vet and he had come over to her house and examined the poor lifeless creature. When he was done, he explained to Sarah that Marlin had passed away very softly in his sleep. But Sarah couldn't help but blame herself for his death, perhaps, if she had of taken him to see a vet that night he would still be alive now... but then again, he was very old. She was only ten when he had been introduced to the Williams family, and he had remained a loving and loyal dog all her childhood. He had lived a good long 13 years. Sarah sighed, her head was swimming with emotion. She ran her fingers though her hair and picked up his basket, putting it safely in the cupboard to keep it out of sight. She couldn't cope with seeing it empty there in the corner anymore.

"What we having for dinner Sarah?" Toby called his sister, pulling her out of her thoughts. She smiled, putting on a mask, so that Toby couldn't see her sadness, he had gone through enough. She smiled, she was pleased to hear he still had a appetite. Unlike herself.  
>"I don't mind, what do you fancy?" she said as she locked the cupboard door, and walked into the living room. Toby sat on the two seated red couch, the TV remote in his little hand.<p>

"How about chicken nuggets and fries? and a big glass of soda?" She said smiling, knowing it was one of his favorite dinners. usually she would make sure he ate food that was good for him, but tonight, he needed comfort. Toby grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Yeah! and ice-cream for pudding?" he beamed. Sarah scruffed up his blonde hair.

"Sure thing, but only if you promise that after dinner you'll brush your teeth and get yourself to bed okay? because you have school in the morning and I have got work." Toby frowned but agreed.

o0o0o0o

After Toby had eaten his fill and finished watching his favorite Disney movie 'Aladdin' he had done as his sister had asked, brushed his teeth and put himself to bed. Sarah had given him a good night kiss as she always did, and tucked him up, whispering in his ear that she loved him.

Then she cleaned away the dishes and put out the lights, before she headed to the bathroom and ran herself a extra deep bubble bath. She stripped herself from her clothes, tossing them into a washing basket, then put on her favorite relaxation CD, turning up the volume to the maximum, it helped Toby fall asleep. Sarah lowered her body into the tub, and for the first time that day she was able to relax.

As she lay there the events of that day flew into her mind again and she began to cry. This was the only time Sarah would let herself go, when she sat in that bath with the music turned up so loud so that Toby wouldn't hear her sobs. Black tears made there way down her face as she thought about the last two years... So much had happened, her dear Father and Step Mother passed in the car crash when they had gone away for the weekend, leaving her and Toby as orphans. She had taken full responsibility for Toby because she couldn't cope with losing him. Not again. Not after how hard she had fought to get him back from The Goblin King. She couldn't care to loose another member of her family. She had already lost her Mother, Linda Williams, then her Father and Step Mother, then her best friend, and now Merlin.

Sarah took a shuddering breath and opened a small built-in cupboard she had beside the bath. It was full of shampoos and soaps that has belonged to Karen. Sarah hadn't always liked Karen, she had resented her for taking her father away from her, but that hadn't meant she wanted her to die. It wasn't until her death that Sarah realized how much she had grown to love her. She had been a good Mother to her, tried to understand her and her teenage temper tantrums and fits, tried to be kind and understanding, washed her clothes and made sure she had food on the table when she arrived back from school. Sarah regretted how she had acted towards her now. Even though she wouldn't always be nice to Sarah, and sometimes she wouldn't let her leave the house, made her do house work as well as school work and then would have her babysit in the evening. It had all been to much for Sarah at the time, as she was missing her real mother, and she was so hormonal it was unbelievable. But still, she shouldn't of been so rude to her.

Sarah pulled out a bottle of vodka from behind the shampoos and various body washes, opening the lid she drank straight out of the bottle. she felt the liquid burn the back of her throat and she swallowed, loving the burn. she felt content for a moment. She hated to admit that every night she would lay in this bath, drinking herself into oblivion to stop her mind from wondering about the past and helping her to feel numb while she slept without dreams. She drank some more as she thought about Marlin again, she didn't need to feel anymore pain tonight, she was tired, her eyes were swollen from crying and she had a emotional headache. She couldn't get upset anymore, she needed to sleep, she had work in the morning... 'like I need that' She thought. Sarah drank down some more vodka and started to feel rather numb. That was good.

Sarah climbed out of the bath, pulled out the plug, letting the water drain away. She wrapped a warm towel around herself. she brushed her teeth and washed the makeup off her face. She slipped into a red silky night dress, and put on a huge soft black robe that used to belong to her father. She hugged it around her slim body. She walked into her bedroom and got into bed, pulling the blankets right up to her neck, she sighed as the alcohol went straight to her head and she fell into a deep sleep within two minutes.

END OF PART ONE.

o0o0o0o0o0o

AN: Well that's chapter 1 up! let me know what you think :)

o0o0o0o0


	2. Labyrinth: Cursed and Broken Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, only the story that popped into my head one day. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson.

~*~*~*~*~ Thank you so much for all the favorites guys! I really appreciate it.~*~*~*~

~*~*~*I hope this chapter will not disappoint you. ~*~*~

~*~*~*~*Don't forget to review! :D ~*~*~*~

"Sarah..." Sarah opened her eyes slowly, the light that shining in from the window blinding her, and she covered her eyes with her hand. Her head was spinning and she groaned. She must of drank more then she thought last night. "Shit." she swore as she sat up and felt slightly dizzy. She would like nothing more then to stay in bed all day, but unfortunately she had work. She looked at her mobile phone. 6:00. Sarah growled and got out of bed, opened her bedroom door and walked into Toby's bedroom.

"Hey Toby, its morning, time for school kindo." she said as she stroked his soft blonde hair.

Toby opened his eyes and grumbled, pulling a pillow over his laughed. "I know right! C'on, get up and I'll make you pancakes for breakfast." Toby sat up straight away when he head the mention of pancakes, and a big smile lit up his face. "With blueberries?" he stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Yes, yes, with blueberries but only if you get up now, because other wise we won't have time." she said as she walked out the room and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

It was 7:30 by the time Sarah dropped Toby off at school. "I'll see you at 4:00 Tobes, be a good boy ok?"

She kissed the boys forehead and messed up his hair with her hand. "Whatever." he said, embarrassed by his sisters action, and he walked into his school with two of his friends who joined him at the door. Sarah sighed, and began to walk to her work. She was a waitress in a coffee shop, and sometimes a cleaner in the local holiday cottages. it wasn't her dream job, but at least she got some money for it. She needed the money, she had a lot of things to pay for at her age. Food for both her and Toby, water electricity, tax on her apartment as well as rent. Luckily her father has left her a good amount of his money, but that wasn't going to last forever. Eventually she would ran out, and when she did, she didn't know what she would do. 'Cross that bridge when I come to it.' she thought to herself as she walked into the Cafe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Toby sat at the small table in the kitchen eating pasta with tomato soup and cheese grated on top. He always looked happy when he ate. Sarah sat next to him drinking some water, she couldn't face her meal, she didn't feel like she could stomach it.

"How was school today?" she said as she played with her unwanted meal.

"It was good." He said stuffing his face like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Good...learn much?" Toby looked at her and giggled.

"Sarah can't you think of somethin' better to say?"Sarah chuckled at his cheeky words. "What ya wonna do when the school holidays arrive?" Toby thought for a minute. "Well, Sam's mum said I can go stay at his house for the weekend, and his mom said she'll take us to the movies and stuff." he shrugged his shoulders.

Sarah thought. "And do you wonna do that?"

Toby drank down some of his milk. "Yeah, it will be cool, he just got some new video games and we are going to play on them. and he got a new dog today, and we're going to walk him in the park."

Sarah smiled sadly as she thought about Merlin again, and she quickly drank down her water. "Can you tell me a story tonight?" Sarah looked surprised at Toby's request. She used to tell him stories every night, but when their parents had died he has stopped asking, and when she did attempt to read him a story he would grumble and tell her he was bored.

"Sure...I thought you hated story time now?" she said, picking up the plates and putting them in the sink, letting them soak in the soapy water.

"Nah, i just got bored of it for a while... I kinda miss it now." he said as he wiped his mouth with a red paper napkin and got down from the table.

Sarah smiled. He missed story time. that made her feel happy for a moment, that little child inside her still loved story time, and acting, and playing the games she used to when she was a teen.

"Go play for a bit, I'm gonna clean up and then we'll go for a walk and watch a movie before bed." She said Sarah cleaned away the mess from the kitchen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

then once it was done Sarah walked into her living room, she was so tired. it seemed like the last couple of days were creeping up on her, and she was finding it hard to stay awake. She closed her eyes slowly giving up on fighting sleep. she would just have a nap, just s little nap to get her head together, and then she'd take Toby for a short walk... Suddenly there was a loud knock the door, waking Sarah up completely. Then confusion filled her mind. Who in the hell was that? She stood and walked to the door quickly and opened it.

"Hello?" Sarah felt shocked when she saw the face of her ex boyfriend.

"Babe! Sarah babe, oh my god!how long has it been? three years? shit long time i know that much!" said the confident man.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" how did you know where I live?"

The man smiled and kissed her hand. "I have been searching for you for so long Sarah, I am so glad i have found you at last." he said and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Sarah didn't know quite what to do, or what to say. she went out with Jon for a year after her trip in the Labyrinth thanks to her stepmother for going on about her 'not having dates at her age!' Sarah had ended up going out with Jon for six months and she had liked him, but not enough. Not when she found out he was chatting up every girl in her college, and she had caught him and another girl kissing at the bus stop one day, and Sarah had dumped him there and then.

Sarah pulled away from him slowly and gave a anxious chuckle. "Jon, um, come in have a coffee..." She said, cursing herself for not kicking his ass and making him leave.

Jon smirked as he walked into her apartment. "Wow, small compared to your other house... what happened?" he said sitting on her red couch.

Sarah sighed and sat next to him. "My parents died in a car accident two years ago, after we...broke up." she said quietly looking down at her hands, avoiding eye contact with him. "When they died I couldn't afford to keep the house...so I moved here. At least its not far from Tobys school, and the park." she gave a nervous half smile.

Jon put a arm around the back on the sofa. "That's awful Sarah...awful. I'm sorry for your loss." he said lowering his arm and putting it around her shoulders.

Sarah felt uneasy and shifted slightly. "I'm okay...me and Toby like it here, its fine for us..." she smiled.

Jon pulled away and smiled at her, a sly mischievous look on his face. "That's good Sarah, your so brave. I'm sure your parents would be very proud of you."

Sarah felt a small smile pull her lips and her eyes twinkled. "Thank you..." she breathed.

"I missed you babe, its been so long." he said gently stroking her soft dark hair.

Sarah took a shuddering breath...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

END OF PART TWO.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

:So sorry this chapter is so short guys, i will make it up to you. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review :)


	3. Labyrinth: Cursed and Broken Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, only the story that popped into my head one day.

~ So I know it hasn't been long since I last updated this,

but I really wanted to bring out

another chapter before Christmas.~

So anyway guys, hope you enjoy this chapter! please don't forget to review,

pretty please! after all it is Christmas ;)

o0o0o

Chapter 3

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

"Sarah babe, wake up, I've got you a coffee before you head to work, blueberry pancakes and Ice-cream for breakfast."

Sarah rubbed her eyes and smiled at the man she now had feelings for. She wasn't passionately in love with him, but she had to admit, her heart was warming towards this man.

"Thank you Jon." Sarah smiled and sat up, drinking some of the coffee he had picked up for her from StarBucks that morning on his way over.

Jon lay himself next to her on the bed. gently he played with her soft brown locks. She smiled uneasily, feeling somewhat uncomfortable with him lounging on her bed, playing with her hair like they were a married couple. And as much as she liked Jon, she somehow didn't feel ready for that sort of thing.

He placed one of his hands onto hers and that woke her from her thoughts. She blushed awkwardly at him and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. A habit she had picked up when she was nervous, shy or uncomfortable.

"Thanks... seriously, you have helped me loads and I really appreciate it."

She took another sip of her coffee shyly as he leaned close to her, and kissed her cheek. He took her cup from her hands, and she watched as he took a sip of it himself. He took that opportunity to kiss her lips quickly before she could move away.

"Its not a problem babe...you know I'll do anything for you." He gave her a sly grin and she looked away from him. He leaned in to kiss her again, and she quickly got out of bed. He followed her, handing her her dressing gown. She smiled and put it on.

"Don't forget to have your breakfast before you go to work." He said

"I need a shower first... Is Toby up yet?" She yawned, wrapping the dressing gown tightly around herself.

"Yeah, up and ready waiting at the door. I'm going to take him in my car, then I'll pick you up and drop you off at work."

he said as he walked towards her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her towards him, kissing her again. She kissed him back.

"Eww!" Came a voice. Sarah laughed and turned around.

"Hey squirt! your up early today!" she said walking over to him and kissing his cheek before the made her way to the bathroom. Toby glared at them both.

"He woke me up too early Sarah! I'm so tired! and I've been waiting to leave for twenty minutes!" he said angrily before he yawned tiredly.

"Oh I'm sorry Toby, but you know School is early today, you don't wonna be late do you?" She called as she got into the shower.

Toby groaned in annoyance. and stormed out the room. Sarah heard him walk past the bathroom and she called "I'll see you at four Toby! be good for Jon!" she rinsed the soap from her hair and then began washing herself with soap quickly.

Jon shouted to her as he walked past the bathroom. "Back in ten, be ready." he grabbed Toby's shoulder, digging his finger nails into the boys skin.

"Come along now, no more stupid comments. Go and get in the car." he said pushing Toby toward the front door.

Toby hit Jon's hand away from his shoulder and got into the car, slamming the door so hard it might have fallen off. His temper boiled and he got into the car himself, shutting the door behind him and turning to look at Toby, his face red from anger.

"How dare you slam the door like that! I'll have you know this car is my life! without my car, life would be shit. I pay good money for this, and I'm not having a little spoilt brat like you ruin it!" He shouted angrily and started up the car and drove off furiously.

o0o0o0o0o

When Sarah arrived home from work later that day she was surprised to see the house was all in candle light, smooth jazz was playing quietly. She frowned and took off her coat, hanging it up on the hoot by the door, then placing her bags down, she walked into the living room.

"Toby?...Toby where are you?" She said looking at the bottle of champagne and two glasses set out on the coffee table.

Suddenly the door slammed shut and Sarah turned around quickly. Surprised when she saw Jon standing there, a rose in his mouth, a slimy look on his face. He wore only a dark blue dressing gown. "Well, hello Babe." he said, obviously trying to sound seductive. It wasn't working.

"Oh my god! you scared me!" she said placing a hand over her chest.

Jon walked over to her, handing her the rose that he had had in his mouth a moment ago.

She took it and looked at it. Of course it was a fake rose from her bedroom. she forced herself to smile at him as he stared at her. He walked around her, eyeing her up and down. He chuckled and sat down on the sofa, pouring himself and Sarah a glass of the champagne.

"Come, sit beside me." he said, patting the seat next to him.

She hesitated and then did as he bid. he handed her a glass and she took it gently. He smiled. pleased that she had taken it.

"Where's Toby?" she asked a tad nervously.

"He's at his friends house, um Sam's house. he said he was staying there for the holidays?" he said sipping some of his drink.

Sarah thought for a moment before she remembered her conversation with Toby from two weeks relaxed a bit, taking in a deep breath.

"Oh yes that's right...I forgot." she smiled at him then and drank down some of her alcoholic drink. A sigh escaped her as it ran down her throat and she leaned back and closed her eyes. Jon chuckled again.

"Wow, you were thirsty! here, have some more." he said pouring more of the alcoholic liquid into her glass. "Drink up."

Sarah smiled tiredly and drank down some more. "Thanks for this..." she said quietly. "I must say though, its all rather mysterious isn't it?"

He grinned and put his arm around her. "I wanted to surprise you." he said

"Well you did do that!" she laughed. "Honestly though, you didn't need to go to all this trouble." she said. her neck began to ache and she felt a bit dizzy. This champagne was a bit strong.

He laughed dryly. "Babe, don't be silly, I wanted to do this...I've has it planned for quite sometime now...I just thought it would do you some good. its about time you had someone spoil you." he said, as he gently put down his glass onto the table and began stroking her arm.

Sarah's head fussed and she blinked. she was unable to focus on around her seemed to be turning into a blur.

"Besides...I thought it was about time we got to know each other better." he said softly. kissing her neck gently.

Sarah felt herself drifting away ever so slowly...

"Sleep sweetly babe."

0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah slowly opened her eyes.

Where was she?

She rubbed her eyes and lifted herself up on one arm. It took her quite a long time to finely take in her surroundings and realize where she was.

Her bedroom.

She gulped as she remembered what had happened last night. Jon, in only a dressing gown, champagne with some sort of drug in it. She felt anger rise in her chest and she jumped out of bed quickly. She swore viciously when her head throbbed. she held her head and looked down to the floor for a minute. after a moment she moved again, grabbed her rode from behind the door and walked into her living room. all evidence from last night was gone and she began to wonder if it had even happened at all.

She shivered and pulled the robe around herself tighter. It was so cold.

She slowly walked into the kitchen. On the table was a Starbucks cup of coffee and she smiled, relief filling her heart. How stupid of her. nothing had happened between them last night. he would never take advantage of her like that. It was the champagne. messing with her head again. bloody alcohol. She sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. she took a sip of her coffee, and smiled when she saw it was black. How sweet of him. he knew she would have a hang over after that. she felt slightly embarrassed as she thought about what had happened. They'd been probably having a nice time, but she just had to go pass out didn't she. God she had to give up on the drinking thing. It was messing with her head. She took another sip when she noticed a note stuck to the fridge. She stood, placing her cup back on the table.

As she walked closer she recognized the writing to be Jons. She smiled. bless him. leaving her a morning note. She pulled it off the fridge and sat at the table again. she smiled and then read the letter.

'**SARAH**

Well, what can I say, your a hard egg to crack.

but we got there in the end eh?

Anyway, I know this is all a bit sudden

but last night as you lay unconscious in your bed,

I realized this wasn't the life for me.

Sarah. your very attractive, and a great person.

but lets face it, you've got problems.

if you weren't so difficult to live with

maybe I would stay. But lets face it babe, your not

perfect. And to be honest, I don't love you anymore.

I'm going to meet this girl I am working with today,

she's really hot and unlike some,

she ain't tied down with kids.

Wish me luck.

Bye. Jon.

P.S. Brought you a black coffee, figured you

might need it, if you wake up with the

headache you I think you'll have.'

Sarah's heart thumped hard in her chest as she read and re-read the latter. Tears uncontrollably fell down her face.

"No...No!" She screamed and tore the letter into pieces and threw it onto the floor, she screamed and sobbed black tears making there way down her face. She felt her heart beat so hard she felt like she might burst. She had loved him. she hadn't thought she had when he was with her, but now he was gone she realized her feelings had been stronger then she'd first thought.

He didn't love her. All the stuff he had said to her had been a act. All a bloody act! all he has wanted her for was his own pleasure, and now that he had had her. (So she thought) he didn't want her anymore. he had thrown her away like a old doll, with no care for her feelings or how she felt about him. Sarah felt her knees weaken and she had to lay on the floor, tears still leaving her green eyes. she sobbed for what felt like hours.

What a fool she'd been. Why hadn't she seen it coming? he was a bad egg. she had always known it. So why hadn't she seen it coming? she had been so blind.

o0o0o0o0o

Sarah lay un-moving in the bath. her eyes were swollen and red from crying. black tear streaks on her cheeks left over from her tears. She pulled the bottle she held so tightly in her hand, back to her mouth and drank down her last mouthful of vodka. she threw the empty bottle to the floor. not caring if it smashed to pieces on the floor like her heart had seven hours earlier. She was drunk, and she was broken. all she could think about was him. he had lied to her. tricked her. probably drugged her. made her think that he had loved her when all he wanted was her body, and to break her heart. What a complete prick! what a arsehole! And to think she might have given herself to this idiot.

Fresh tears made their way down her face again and she began to sob again. She was becoming a emotional wreck. just like her real mother Linda had. Sarah suddenly heard a loud noise coming from her living room. 'That has better not be Jon.' she thought to herself. she got out of that bath, how though she knew not. the room was spinning around her. She put on her robe, and then staggered into her living room. Nobody was there. Sarah shivered nervously. she felt so nauseous. she could hear a sound of something, like a door being opened, or someone walking around her.

"Who's there?" She said looking around her. Not that it was much use. she was far to drunk to even see properly.

"Sarah..." Came a ghostly voice.

Sarah gasped as she heard her name being called. "Who's there?!" she said feeling a little alone and afraid, her legs and lips were trembling, and her lips turned white.

"Sarah..." the voice repeated.

Sarah felt her vision blur completely, and she fell down to the floor, and everything around her went black.

"Sarah..."

Sarah felt her eyes closing uncontrollably. "Help..." she whispered

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

o0o0o0o0o

AN: Okay guys, so I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What you all think of Jon eh? think I've made me nasty enough? Let me know what your thoughts are on this story so far:) the next chapter should be out sometime after Christmas, unless I suddenly get loads of time off, in which case I'll probably write more sooner. Oh, and for those who are wondering, Jareth will soon be entering this story! so fear not my friends, the goblin king will soon show his face.

I know these chapters are kinda short, and I know they are not the best written, but this is my first try, so please understand and be nice:) Anyways,

Happy Holidays everyone! hope you all have a fantastic Christmas.


	4. Labyrinth:Cursed and Broken chapter 4

DISCLAIMER. I own nothing. only the story that popped into my head one day. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson.

Hope everyone had a good Christmas! thanks for all the reviews! I was so pleased when I saw you guys are starting to let me know what you think and that's brilliant so thanks! So anyways, On with the show! hope you like this chapter. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just a little warning that there is some strong language in this chapter, if this offends you, you probably shouldn't read on. Just a warning

Chapter 4  
>_<p>

Sarah opened her eyes slowly, and groan, putting a hand over her eyes as the sun blinded her. She sat up, and realized she was laying on her living room floor. her back ached and she felt chilled. Probably because she hadn't even got dressed last night she thought as she noticed the robe she still wore on her thin body.

"What the fuck happened?" she asked herself. every memory from last night had completely gone, all she remembered was crying about Jon while she was bathing, but how she had gotten onto her living room floor was beyond her knowledge. Sarah stood up, her knees felt weak and she was surprised at how much her head hurt. Maybe she needed to knock off the vodka for a while. even thinking of having a break from drink made her feel depressed and she sighed sadly. Look at what she had done to herself.

"Sarah!" Toby shouted happily as he ran into his sisters arms, hugging her tightly. Sarah smiled widely and hugged the boy back just as tightly as he hugged her.

"I missed you" she whispered and kissed his head gently.

Toby smiled and wriggled out of Sarah's arms, and looked around. then he frowned. "Where's Jon?"

Sarah lowered her head at the mention of him. "He's...he's gone Toby... and he's not coming back." Toby's eyes lit up and a big smile took over his face.

"Yippee! I'm glad he's gone Sarah, he was mean to me, I'm glad he's gone."

Sarah looked surprised. Jon always used to take Toby to school and sometimes he would take him out to the mall and buy him cookies or candy, and she thought Toby would have been very upset to know that the only man in his life was now gone.

"I thought you liked Jon?"

Toby shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, he was nothing but a big old meanie." he said taking Sarah's hand and they both started walking down the street.

Sarah felt somewhat confused and she looked down at Toby. "But Jon always used to take you places, and buy you things... didn't you like that?" she asked, pulling

her coat around her tighter, it was bitter cold.

"He used too at first, but he changed recently...he shouted at me when i got into the car the other day, and he hit my leg." He said kicking a stone that was on the path, and it rolled onto the road.

Sarah felt rage and anger fill her heart and she stopped walking and bent down to Toby's level.

"HE WHAT?" she shouted any feelings of love she felt for Jon starting to fall out of her heart.

Toby felt a little afraid and he kept quiet for a moment and bit his lip. Sarah saw his expression and tears filled her eyes. Jon hadn't only hurt her, but he'd hurt Toby too.

"Oh Toby...I'm so sorry." she said pulling him into her arms and cried quietly into his little shoulder. "I promise you'll never have to put up with another man hurting you ever again. Ever again. from now on Tobes, its just me and you. just us kid."  
>she said and pulled away slowly looking at him right in the eyes.<p>

Toby smiled and took her hand again. "I would like that." he said, steam leaving his mouth as he talked. it was getting colder.

Sarah stood up again and they both walked silently for a while until Sarah noticed the big gates that lead into the park.

"Hey, wanna have a quick stroll in the park?" she asked him.

Toby's face lit up. "Yeah! and then we can see Merlin!" he said letting go on her hand and running into the park before Sarah could change her mind.

Sarah's heart felt heavy and she wished she's never suggested the park to her little brother. She had temporarily forgotten that Merlin had been buried in the park by a huge tree. How could she have forgotten that?

"C'on Sarah!" Toby shouted to his sister when he turned and saw she was still standing outside the gates.

Sarah sighed. she had no choice, she couldn't cope with upsetting Toby anymore then she already had, and so she took a deep shuddering breath and walked into the park.

Toby's smile widened and she run ahead.

"Goodnight Toby." she said quietly as she kissed the boys head. Toby opened one eye and sat up quickly before she could turn out the light.

"Sarah... Story time?" he smiled at her and grabbed his bear Lancelot. Sarah smiled and walked over to the book shelf.

"What book do you want me to read you?" she asked him.

He giggled. "The Labyrinth!" he said kicking his legs excitedly in the bed.

Sarah felt her breath catch in her throat and she gulped "L-labyrinth?...are you sure?" she said soundly slightly scared, like if she was to read the labyrinth book again then she would end up back there, or worse, Toby back there. She wasn't a child anymore, but since her journey in the Labyrinth, she had been afraid even to think about it. She didn't want to lose Toby again... he was all she had left. that's why she had hidden the book away. she had no idea how Toby had got it. She bit her lip softly.

"Pleasssee!" Toby pleaded.

Sarah sighed and ran her finger over the gold letters. What harm could it do after all? nothing would happen, she had won. HE had no power over her.

"Okay Toby, but maybe only half the book, because I'm pretty tired after our walk today." she grinned at him and he smiled back at her and took a sip of his hot milk.

Sarah crept quietly out of Toby's bedroom and closed the door behind her. Of course she had ended up reading the whole book to him. Sarah sighed and walked into her lounge, sitting herself down onto the red couch. She didn't feel well, and she was too tired for words, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to get into bed. She looked around the room at the various things scattered around her living room, such as family photos, books, flowers, candles ect. It all seemed so strange to her. her life. Her Mother leaving her when she had only been at the tender age of 8, her Father and Stepmothers sudden death, Marlins death, her journey in the Labyrinth... Definitely not your average 21 years olds life. After what felt like hours later, Sarah decided she needed a bath, just to clean away all the thoughts of her life.

Sarah sighed as the hot water relaxed her body. She tried to focus on the sound of her breathing, trying not to think of anything that would depress her. She opened the small cupboard and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. okay, yes she had said she wasn't going to drink for a while, but she couldn't just give up like that. She opened the bottle and swigged some of the contents to the back of her throat, she loved how it burned her and she sighed with relief. She drank some more and more, and she drank it quickly, like you would a glass of water. Her head started to throb as the strong whiskey started working its magic on her. And she enjoyed that numb feeling that crept up around her. Sarah put down the bottle after drinking half of it, and she sighed and lowered her body deeper into the water. As she lay there she began to feel quiet relaxed... quiet content. Sarah closed her eyes and for a moment all was peaceful.

Dark clouds passed over her eyes, and she could hear ghostly singing, or was it crying? she couldn't tell, but for some reason she couldn't open her eyes. she tried too, but they wouldn't open. it was like they had been sealed shut. The ghostly sounds became louder, and the dark clouds parted, and a scene was put into her mind. Her mother. her real mother. on stage, dancing, her hair up in a bun, her lips were painted red and her skin white. Black tears pouring down her face as she stands there, the audience are cheering, and its obvious she is loved by them, and yet...she is so sad.

the scene is slowly replaced, to her Mother laying in the bath, tears still on her face. she picks up a small green bottle and opens it, pouring some pills from it into her mouth, she swallows them down with some sort of alcohol. The black clouds fill the room and the ghostly screams fill her ears again and Sarah started trembling. the clouds clear over just enough for Sarah to see her Mother laying with her head in the water, her eyes closed. she was dead.

Darkness falls again, such darkness and so many screams, and then a voice, a deep voice, calling her name. 'Sarah... you're turn.' 'Sarah...'

Sarah gasped for breath, but her lungs began to fill with water. she tried to open her eyes, but they were so tightly closed. Panic filled her heart and she screamed, not knowing what else she could do. more water began to fill her lungs, and tears started to fall from her eyes. She desperately tried to sit up, but she couldn't move. she struggled and struggled trying to fight whatever was taking her, but suddenly feeling rather peaceful, and her body became limp and heavy, she felt herself drifting out of consciousness, and she stopped struggling. Pictures of her life flashed into her brain, her mother, her father and step mother, her old friends, her life, her happy days and sad days, then Toby, and then the Labyrinth, and the goblin king. Sarah chocked out the last air bubble from her lungs, and passed out.

Two hands suddenly gripped the body of Sarah Williams, pulling her from the deep bath, and pulled her limp heavy body into his arms, hugging her against his chest. "Oh, you precious thing..." He lay her lifeless body on the floor and pulled a towel around her, then pulled her back into his arms and rocked her gently, patting her back repeatedly.

"Come on precious, bring it up, don't let it take you too..."

Somewhere in the distance Sarah could hear a familiar voice calling her name... she she couldn't remember who the voice belong too. She noticed the voice was emotional, and filled with concern and worry, whoever it was, obviously cared about her quiet a lot.  
>She suddenly leaned forward, coughed and spluttered, bringing up some of the water she had consumed.<p>

The voice gave a cry of relif. "Oh Sarah, thank god. I thought I'd lost you, you precious thing."

Sarah's throat hurt so bad, her heart was beating so fast and hard in her chest, and her whole body ached like she had been beaten up.

She felt her body being pressed against a warm body, she could hear his echo voice in the back of her mind, but she still didn't know who it belonged too, and she still couldn't open her eyes. "My poor Sarah..." the soft velvet voice said. Suddenly Sarah began to chock, the pain was excruciating and she let out a sob, tears made there way down her face.

"Sarah, precious, its alright... I've got you."  
>she felt a gloved hand wipe away the tears from her face and for the first time in her life she found herself able to let go. Sarah sobbed, terrified. What she had seen that has happened her Mother had scared her emotionally, and to think, the same thing could of happened to her. She cried out the pain of losing her mother, she cried out the pain of losing her father and stepmother, she cried out the pain of losing Merlin, and she cried out the physical pain she now felt burn inside her. Without any words said, and without any idea of who this person was, she felt genuinely safe. and comforted.<p>

She moaned as the pain got worse and she found herself unable to breath.

"Hurts..." she managed to squeeze out, even as tears fell down her face.

"I'll make the pain go away precious... I promise." the voice became more quiet and Sarah found herself falling into a deep sleep.

AN: Wow I'm knackered been working on this for a good 3 hours if not more! and I'm far to tired to edit, so if there are any mistakes please forgive me. So people, be sure to review and let me know what you think of this chapter! I hope its good enough for you all. Happy New Year all!


	5. Labyrinth: Cursed and Broken Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. only the story that popped into my head one day. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson.

Hey my wonderful readers! Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! there is nothing better then switching on my computer in the morning and seeing my Emails are filled with favorites and reviews! hehe... Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also some language ahead!

**Chapter 5**

"Hurts..." she whimpered. "I'll make the pain go away my precious, I promise."

He looked down at the woman who lay sleeping in his lap on the bathroom floor. He traced a gloved hand over her cheek, wiping the last tear from her pail face. She looked ill, and frail. not to mention thin. A sigh escaped him. He had spent a hour at least trying to ease her pain, she had cried so bitterly, begging for pain relief and he had softly told her she would be safe, and that he would take the pain away, he had then put a sleeping spell upon her, and then worked at healing her.

He felt his bones start to stiffen and he stood, picking Sarah up with him. He walked into her bedroom and lay her softy upon the soft white sheets on her bed. She didn't move, the sleeping spell would probably keep her in sleep all night as she is mortal and not used to the magic of fea. He walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a over sized white T-shirt with the words. 'The David Bowie Tour 1973' written on it.

He walked back over to her, and sat beside her. he was about to remove the towel, the only thing giving her slim naked body privacy, and then he stopped, he imagined how embarrassed she would be to learn of him dressing her. a smirk formed on his lips as he thought of her reaction, then he sighed and used his magic to dress her. He would of liked nothing more then to stare at her beautiful body as she slept, but he had to much respect for her to do that, to much love for her to take advantage of her when she lay in her weakened state on her bed. He stroked her hair and face. she was beautiful, no, she was stunning. she was perfect. Sarah took a deep breath and turned over slightly in her sleep, waking Jareth from his thoughts. He stood, pulling the blankets up to her waist and stroked her face tenderly once more. he lingered for a moment, and then walked towards the door. just as he turned the handle of the door, he turned back, moving over to her quickly before he could change his mind again. He leaned over her, and ever so slowly he placed a kiss her cheek with so much tenderness and adoration. he lingered, and then he sighed and moved away from her quickly, closing the door behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah opened her eyes slowly, the light that shone in from the window making it difficult to see and she squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly the memories of last night slipped back into her head and she sat up quickly in her bed. she looked down at her body and noticed she wore her favorite baggy T-shirt. How had she gotten there? Sarah had no idea. She pushed herself up further and was surprised that her head felt clear, and surprisingly enough she felt no pain. Sarah felt tears sting her eyes as she thought about everything. who had saved her? who had held her while she cried? who had told her she would be safe? who had been there for her in her hour of need?

Her bedroom door suddenly opened and Sarah turned, Her heart almost stopped beating when she saw who it was and she let out a gasp. The Goblin King Jareth. Her childhood enemy from her journey in the Labyrinth. She stared at him starstruck. He looked the same as he always had, he hadn't aged a day since she last saw him. his hair still pail and wild, his eyes mismatched but beautiful, his high cheek bones stood out, and his thin lips were curved into a smirk. He wore black leggings that left little to the imagination, a frilly baggy white poets shirt,a black leather waist coat, and tall black healed boots. Not to mention the riding crop he held in one of his leather gloved hand, tapping it against his boot almost nervously.

Sarah swallowed hard, she wanted to speak. wanted to ask him so much, but no words would come to hear, and so she stared silently at the man who stood in her door way. Dark and intimidating.

He slowly walked over to her, some

of his wild hair falling into his face. "I thought I heard you..." he said, his voice sounding like soft velvet.

He sat himself down on the edge of her bed and looked at her. Sarah didn't know quite what to say, her mind was running away with her, all sorts of unspoken questions upon her lips.  
>'Had he saved her? how did he know where she lived? if he had saved her then how the hell did he know she was drowning? How was he even allowed to be there after she had told him he had no power over her? and where was Toby? had he come to take him?!' her mind screamed.<p>

"Toby is still sleeping." Said Jareth as though he knew what Sarah was thinking.

Sarah swallowed hard. "H-how?" was all she managed.

Jareth sighed. "Sarah, we need to talk. But not yet. You are still weak and you need to rest. I have business to attend too back in the Underground, but I shall return on the morrow to talk about all this." He said watching her face closely.

Sarah nodded slowly she couldn't bring herself to speak, and she felt slightly stupid because of it.

"Until tomorrow then." He stood and walked towards the door, tapping his thigh with the riding crop he held tightly in his hand. Once he reached the door he turned to look at her, and he smiled. a genuine smile as he began to vanish into thin air, leaving only a trace of glitter and smoke behind him.

0o0o0o0o

Jareth arrived back at his castle back in the Underground, the sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful shade of orange and pink. Jareth collapsed into his thrown, he swung one leg bonelessly over the arm, and a gloved hand went to his chin, a natural pose he had when he was deep in thought. He had been watching Sarah since the day she wished her brother away. He had watched as her parents died, watched as her dog had died, watched as that prick Jon used and abused her. yes, he had seen it all. and he hadn't been able to watch her, he had had to watch her struggle and cry, watched her drink herself silly every night because she didn't know how else to cope with the loss of her family. And he hated it. But last night, after a day of loneliness and annoyance, he had wondered to his private chamber, desperate to see the face of the woman he loved. he had conjured a crystal, to his horror all he saw was black smoke. his body had froze and he stared terrified into the crystal. when the black smoke had passed, he was surprised to see her drowning in the bath, her eyes squeezed shut, and her mouth wide open, she had been screaming and the screams had filled his ears, filled his bed chamber until he could no longer bare it. he couldn't just watch her die, he just couldn't. He had broken the rules by saving her, but he didn't care. He couldn't live knowing that he had watched as she drown, knowing that the woman who owned his heart was no longer alive in this cruel world. he loved Sarah and he didn't care what would become of him, as long as his sweet Sarah was safe, that's all he cared about now.

Jareth sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. Tomorrow was going to be a interesting day.

0o0o0o0o0o

Sarah sat in her lounge a day later. She held a mug of coffee in her cold hands. Toby was at school and Sarah had canceled her work because of her 'meeting/date' with the certain Goblin King.

Sarah had just about gotten over the shock of seeing him again now, and the thing she was more distressed about was the fact that Jareth had seen her naked... She blushed and pulled her green hoodie tighter around her body.

Suddenly the window in her lounge blew open and a barn owl flew in. Sarah took a deep breath and stood. The owl transformed into none other then the Goblin King.

He wore the same outfit as he had when Sarah last saw him, only he wore a black poets shirt instead of a white one, as well as a long black cloak. Jareth cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly at Sarah. He moved his shoulders slightly and the cloak he wore fell to the floor. With a flick of his fingers, the cloak vanished into thin air.

"Hello Sarah." he said putting a hand on his hip.

"Hello...please, sit down." she said quietly. Jareth took a seat on chair and folded one leg over the other.

Sarah sat opposite him on the red sofa. "Would you like a drink?" she asked him awkwardly.

"No Sarah, I thank you." he said.

Sarah sighed. "Come on...this isn't a tea party, you and I both know that." she said

Jareth looked slightly confused but said nothing.

Sarah sighed again. "I-I need to know what happened last night, and why." she said sitting back in the chair.

Jareth ran his hand though his hair and let out a heavy sigh. "Alright..." he stood from his chair and began pacing around the room.

Sarah couldn't help but feel uneasy with him pacing around like that, but she ignored it and cleared her throat. "How did you know I was drowning last night Jareth?" his name slipped from her lips uncontrollably and she blushed.

Jareth's ears pricked up at hearing her saying his name. it sounded perfect. He cleared his throat. "I knew Sarah... because I have been watching you." he said, truthfully.

Sarah felt slightly afraid but tried not to show it. "But I told you that you have no power over me, so why do you continue to watch me?" she asked, feeling slightly cross.

Jareth looked away from her as though hurt by her words. "Sarah, there is more to the whole Labyrinth thing then you think. you think its just a game, and you win and everything is over...but you're wrong Sarah..." he walked towards the window and looked out.

"What has that got to do with it?" she asked, annoyed.

"Sarah, please let me finish." he walked back towards her. "You see...when you said those words to me six years ago, when you denied me, a curse was put upon you." he said sadly.

Sarah felt shock and anger fill her and she stood up, her hands clenched into fists.  
>"What the Fuck?!" she swore.<p>

Jareth continued. "Its the way its always been Sarah, these girls wish away members of there family, they run the Labyrinth and they win or they lose, then they expect it to be all over. but what they don't know is that if they win, a curse is put upon them, and we always give them a second chance but almost every time they deny us...The same thing happened to you Sarah, I begged for you to stay, I begged for you to accept my gift..." he looked slightly hurt and he turned his back to her. "I was trying to save you." his voice was low as he said this.

"How was I supposed to know?! I thought you were just trying to get Toby! why didn't you say something?" she said her eyes filled with tears.

Jareth turned around and looked at her sadly. "I couldn't Sarah, if I am to tell anyone about the curse, I myself will be cursed. I will have thirteen days of torture and then will be left to die a very painful death. and my magic will be taken from me."

Jareth sat down on the chair again. "That's what happened to my father." he said, trying to keep any emotion from his voice. "Its a common thing for feas to fall in love with the mortal labyrinth runners..." he said looking up at her, his eyes twinkled slightly with something, something Sarah couldn't quite make out.

"Infact...my Grandfather fell in love with your Mother."

Sarah's eyes grew wide in shock and she stared at him. "What?... my Mother-"

Jareth interrupted. "Your Mother ran the Labyrinth Sarah... that's why she gave you the book when she left Sarah."

Sarah felt a tear work its way down her face and she bit her lip. "How did you know about her giving me the Labyrinth book?" she whispered

Jareth studied her face closely. "Because like I said before...I saw it happen. I watched it happen." he said

Sarah laughed sarcastically and scrubbed her eyes with her sleeve. "Your just a weird stalker aren't you?" she said, angry rising up inside of her.

Jareth tired to ignore her comment and continued. "My Grandfather told my father about your Mother, he would be cursed if she left the labyrinth... she said the words, like you did, and she went home. My Grandfather had thirteen days of torture, his magic was taken from him and he was forced to watch as your mother die. then he was tortured physically. 13 hours later he died." Jareth lowered his head.

Sarah sat herself back down in the red couch, trying to calm herself, she was angry, upset and shocked all at once. then she thought for a moment and let out a sigh. "Why did I see what happened to my mother when I was drowning?" she asked.

Jareth moved over towards her and sat next to her which Sarah found rather surprising but also nerve wrecking.

"Like I said before Sarah, its the curse. the same thing was happening to you. I've watched you go through so much Sarah... I've watched you cry as your parents died, i watched as that idiot lover of yours broke your heart, and I watched as your dog died. I watched as you drank yourself to oblivion and almost drown. But I couldn't let you die Sarah, I couldn't..." he leaned in closer to her and touched her cheek gently with his soft gloved hand. Sarah felt angry again, how dare he watch her! how dare he watch her in her private life! how dare he watch her and not even help her! and now he was touching her face like they were dear old friends, or lovers.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" she said, her voice raised.

Jareth removed his hand from her face. "I know your upset...its understandable Sarah." he said moving away from her.

"Damn right its understandable! how dare you watch me! how dare you!" she shouted at him.

Jareth glared at her. "If I hadn't of watched you you would have drowned in the bath!" he shouted back, with just as much anger as her.

Sarah scoffed. "Seriously? maybe if you hadn't of put a fucking curse of me I wouldn't have had to of gone though any of this!" she shouted at him angrily.

Jareth's eyes darkened then and he looked angry and hurt both at once. "You know very well that I have no choice! I cannot control it!" he stood up and faced her,suddenly becoming taller then he was before and Sarah felt slightly intimidated.

"You know that I have risked my own life to save yours!" he said as he began walking closer towards her. Sarah backed away from him, into the wall.

Sarah's breathing became ridged and she looked up at him, even as he pushed her against the wall. he looked down at her for a moment before his face softened again. "My my Sarah, you really haven't changed have you?" he chuckled dryly and hooked his index finger under her chin.

Sarah hit his finger away from her face and pushed him away from her. "Get away from me! don't touch me, and get out of my house!" she shouted, even as tears began falling down her face. she was exhausted.

Jareth realized his mistake, losing his temper with her wasn't going to help at all. she was scared and alone, she just didn't understand. before Jareth could apologize Sarah asked another question.

"How do I stop the curse Jareth?" she asked.

God, the way she said his name made him want to kiss her so bad.

Jareth had expected this question, and he was a little worried about what her reaction would be. "There isn't really a way, but there is a small chance that the curse would lift if...you were to return to the Labyrinth." he said taking a deep breath.

Sarah watched him closely. "What the hell? I can't go back, I have a job and Toby to attend too! I can't go back to the Labyrinth!"

Jareth sighed. "I knew this would be how you react." he said his face a mask of no emotion.

Sarah glared at him. "You come here, you insult me, you stalk me, and now your trying to get me to go back to your fun park so that you can get me and Toby back! well I'm not buying it!" she shouted.

"You asked me how to lift the curse I told you, I have told you secret hidden knowledge that nobody knows about, I have saved your life, risking my own and my thrown! I'm exhausted of living up to your expectations..." He stood picking up his riding crop and started tapping it against his leg, as though he was punishing himself.

"I'm leaving now." he said, he turned once more to look at her and then vanished.

Sarah's lips trembled, tears falling down her face.

"Why?..."

AN: Okay guys, sorry if this is badly written, I kinda rushed this chapter as I'm not feeling very well but I really wanted to , please don't forget to review! I've been working on this chapter all night and I'm exhausted. It probably needs editing, and i will do that as soon as i get some spare time. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Only the story that popped into my head one day. Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson.

AN: Okay so recently I've been getting a lot of hate on this story, I don't understand as it was getting good reviews and then suddenly I started getting loads of private hate messages and comments which put me off carrying on with this story, which is why I haven't updated in about 2 weeks or more. Buuuttt... after a lot of thought I have decided to continue! for the ones that do enjoy my writing because you guys are amazing :3 Anyways just encase you are new to this story I'm going to say that I'm not a very good writer, this is my first time at a proper fan fiction, obviously its not going to be great. this is one of those story's that's for the story rather then the way it was written. So yeah, enjoy this chapter and blah blah blah...

**o0o0o0o**

Jareth pulled off the thin shirt that hugged his slim body. This had been a disaster. why had he been so stupid and told Sarah of the curse? He should of just saved her that night and left her. He picked up a book from off his desk and threw it onto the floor with such violence that some of the pages fell out and flew around the room. Jareth sat himself down in a chair by his bed, putting his gloved hands over his eyes. He sighed. He didn't want her to die... Why was this happening? why were mortals so bloody stubborn? Jareth shifted slightly in his chair and removed his hands from his face, and planed them upon this knees instead. He turned his face to look outside the window, the moon was full, and glowing brightly, very much like it had all those years ago, when Sarah had celebrated her victory with her friends. He swallowed hard. He was now banned to go near her house by the laws of the underground, and if she had another near death experience he wouldn't be able to help her. Not unless she calls for him. Jareth felt his heart fill with hurt again. He hated to admit it but he felt fragile. weak. defeated. again. He realized then what a fool he had been.

o0o0o

**TWO WEEKS LATER.**

"Toby! wake up!" Sarah shouted as she walked into Toby's bedroom, opening the curtains, light shinning into her brothers eyes which escalated a groan from the small figure in the bed.

"Sarah there's no school today remember? please Sarah, I'm all sleepy." He said sleepily.

Sarah chuckled and pulled the covers off him. "Toby are you forgetting something? its Halloween!" she said excitedly. Toby sat up quickly, any sign of tiredness fled from him and he stood up on the bed and began jumping up and now. "Oh right! Halloween!" he practically screamed, and ran out of the room, into the kitchen. Sarah laughed, she was so pleased to see that Toby still enjoyed Halloween as much as she did.

o0o0o

"Owch!" Toby yelped as Sarah pulled a little to hard on his hair.

"Toby honestly, stop whining! you wanted to dress up as Edward Scissorhands for Halloween after all." she said, rather impatiently. Today had been a little hectic, what with the party Toby was having tonight for his friends. Sarah had spend most the day baking and shopping. buying things to decorate the house with, as well as a Halloween costume for herself and Toby. Not to mention she had hardly slept the night before due to the nightmares that kept occurring since her argument with Jareth two weeks ago.

"Yeah I did, but you keep pulling my hair." he whined sadly.

Sarah sighed and put down the comb. "Well it does hurt a little when you back comb your hair, but if it hurts that much then lets just leave it." she sighed and looked at Toby. He looked so adorable in that little gothic outfit.

Toby looked at himself in the mirror and grinned. "Thanks Sarah!" he said and ran out the room.

"Toby go watch TV for a bit, I'm going t get dressed and then your friends should be here." she said as she closed her bedroom door and began changing into a ripped black dress. Her makeup was carefully applied to look like a skeleton and her hair was back combed and messy. She sighed when she heard a knock at the door. Guest where here already. She quickly ran from her bedroom and opened the front door.

"Hey! welcome, welcome!" she smiled as two boys dressed as zombies walked into her house.  
>"Toby, Josh and John are here." she called out to her brother.<p>

A blonde woman stood in the doorway. "Hiya, I'm Sandra, Josh and Johns mother. I hope you don't mind me just dropping the boys off do you? I've got to go and collect my husband from the airport tonight, and it would be great if you'd keep a watch on the boys for me?" she said, her hand on her hip.

Without thinking Sarah replied. "Yeah of course, that's no trouble at all. I'm Sarah by the way, Sarah's sister." she smiled.

"Ah your a life saver! thank you so much. Boys! I'll be back about 11:30 to pick you up, be good." she called and walked away.

When all Toby's friends had arrived Sarah had lit a bomb fire in the small garden and gave the boys a pumpkin each to curve. then she walked into the kitchen and placed some candy into a bowel and put it onto the table. She sighed, she needed a drink. just a tiny glass of wine would do her she thought. She pulled a bottle out from her fridge and opened the lid, she lifted it to her lips and drank down some of the contents. then quickly put the lid back on and hid it at the back of the fridge again.

"Okay guys, who's ready for trick or treating?" she called from the door. Happy screams filled the night air and each child came running into the house. Sarah gave each child a candy bucket and a lantern with a battery powered candle inside.

Sarah watched as Toby walked ahead of them all with only one of his friends at his side. Sam. the ginger headed boy dressed as a devil. They had been friends since toddlers. Sarah smiled sadly. She had never had a close friend. she had had on and off friends when she was at school, but they never understood her and her love for otherworldly things. She was just so different from everyone.

o0o0o

It was long past midnight by the time everyone had left, and Sarah was more then exhausted as she walked around her house tidying away all the empty sweet wrappers. Toby walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey Tobes, I thought I told you to get in bed?" she said putting the rubbish into a plastic bag.

"I feel sick Sarah." he said walking over to her.

Sarah bent down to he level. "Probably to many sweets. c'on lets get you into bed" she smiled at him and picked up a wet cloth and wiped away the smudged makeup from her bothers face. he yawned and hugged Sarah. Sarah sighed and picked him up, walking into his bedroom. She helped him change into his night clothes and helped him into bed. Sarah kissed his forehead gently. "Goodnight Toby. If you still feel sick in the morning we'll call off school okay?" she said, a twinge of worry in her voice.

Toby nodded tiredly and hugged his bear Lancelot close.

"I love you..." she whispered. but he didn't hear her, as he was already asleep. Sarah smiled sadly and closed the door.

o0o0o0o

Sarah opened her eyes and stretched. She had slept well last night. really well, Not even a nightmare had woken her. she smiled. maybe this curse was just a stupid lie after all. the thought of the curse reminded her of Jareth. and it killed her good mood. The thought of him made her feel depressed and guilt spread into the pit on her stomach. she shook her head trying to forget about him again. She got out of bed and pulled her fathers robe around herself, then walked into Toby's bedroom. He still lay asleep. Sarah sighed with relief, why though she had no idea.

"Toby..." she called his name gently and stroked his head gently, pulling some of his blonde hair from his face. he moaned and opened one eye. "Hey buddy, how are you feeling today?" she smiled.

Toby rubbed his eyes. "I still feel sick Sarah." he said in a tired croaky voice.

Sarah thought for a moment that he was just saying this so that he didn't have to get up for school. when she noticed how pail he was and she lifted her hand to his forehead.

"You've got a temperature Tobes...wanna stay in bed today?" she said stroking his head gently. He nodded his head and pulled the blankets up to his chin. Sarah smiled and tucked him in.

"Stay in bed, I'll come and check on you in a hour. If you need me just call." she said and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She bit her lip worriedly, then hurried into her living room, picking up her phone and dialed the number of Toby's school and explained that he was too ill to attend. then she took a seat on her couch swallowed hard. she was so worried about him. She bit her lip tightly, trying to calm herself. He would be fine. he just had a cold or something. he'd be right as rain tomorrow. She calmed down a bit then and she took a deep breath. She noticed a picture of her and Jon in a frame on her coffee table and she felt a twinge of sadness fill her heart. She needed to get over him. it wasn't like he had been the love of her life. she hadn't even found him that attractive. but she had needed someone at the time, and he had been there, and she had found herself falling for him a little bit more each day. She wouldn't have though, if she had of known how unkindly he treated Toby. No, He hadn't been all hero. he had upset her little brother. he had hurt her. left her for someone again. why hadn't she learnt her lesson... why had she fallen for his trap again. she felt her eyes fill with tears, but she wouldn't cry. not about him. not when she had so much more to cry about.

She took the photo and picked up a cigarette lighter from the coffee table, she took the photo out of the frame and looked at it for the last time before she lit the lighter and let the red flame burn the paper in her hand. she sighed as she watched it burn. but she didn't regret it. she had had enough of painful memories. she wasn't going to let the past effect her anymore. not when she had a new home, a new begging. she had Toby. and together they would start again. She smiled before she stood and walked to Toby's bedroom.

She saw that he bed covers were on the floor and a couple of toys where on the floor, the light by his bed was broken and the glass bulb was broken. panic filled her heart. "Toby?!" she called and bent down looking under his bed, then stood up lifting the blankets and looking under them. "Toby?!" she screamed and ran into the bathroom, hoping to find him there. all was silent and Toby was no where to be seen. Tears streamed down her face, her knees grew weak and she felt to the floor, sobbing.

o0o0o0

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

AN: Sorry its such a short chapter guys..

peace! x


End file.
